In the King's absence
by Arthemis D'aluna
Summary: My lords and ladies, I shall tell you of the recent events of Ferelden... fem!Cousland/Alistair.


I do not own Dragon age: Origins and its characters, I just played with them.

In the King's absence

The bard came in the hall as she was announced. To Alistair's surprise, before him and his host came Leliana. After a short pause she allowed herself, she first smiled at the King and then her public was silent as she started her tale with her melodious voice.

"My ladies and lords, I shall give you some account of the deeds in Ferelden of late. I do that, in part, to entertain you, since that story is fit to do so, and also to bring tidings to the good King here who seems to miss his country. May these tidings send him back to his land, after such long negotiations, with a smile and peace of mind. For I could sing of his Queen, I could tell of her beauty but I'd rather speak of her latest feats.

My story starts with goodbyes… How the King and Queen departed it is not said, since these kinds of farewells are done behind closed doors and are not for an audience. The only thing that has reached my ears is that the Queen was not feeling well and it was with a heavy heart that she looked as the King's escort left Denerim.

After a week, still her Ladyship was not her usual self and she refused to see any mage or leave her room. Word began to spread that her Majesty's grief was an opportunity to seize power. Some said that her Grace should have a regent. Some were even so bold as to volunteer themselves for the position. But the Queen sent a note to the assembly saying that if such a man was needed Arl Eamon was the person the King would have trusted.

By then, news had reached Redcliff and the Arl was prepared to go. Before he left, lady Isolde asked her husband to bring with him a fine Antivan leather armor. It was freshly made and still retained some of its particular scent but the lady insisted saying that she had received a letter and that this armor was a safe passage ticket for the Arl. From where that message came the Arlessa didn't want to tell, but she instructed her husband that the armor should be put near his head whenever he would go to sleep.

The Arl did what his lady instructed. Night after night, when his tent was set, he would take the armor out of the trunk where it laid all day and put it near his head. His men would say that a night watch wasn't necessary; the stench would scare anything away! Even their tents were put at some distance and meals where taken only when the armor was back in its trunk. So it came to pass, that in the middle of the last night of his voyage the Arl heard a voice:

"Ah yes! … Very good armor indeed! And it fits me perfectly, yes! … Someone who knows me has gone a long way to stay any blades away from you, my Arl! And so I shall take this and let you be now… for the good thought, yes?..."

The Arl heard no more and when he got up, no trace of his visitor could be found, but the armor was gone.

Upon the Arl's arrival in Denerim, a council was held in which the Arls and Banns presents were debating her Majesty's recent lack of commitment, and what should be done now, or whenever the King was away. Even if he had not met her Grace yet, Arl Eamon used all his persuasive power to stabilize the situation, but to no avail. Some still wanted more power, and for the first time since the King's coronation, they had a chance. Quarrels and accusations started to flare! Just then, the Queen finally appeared. "Should I send for my armor?" she said looking calm and beautiful, though I've heard it said she was a bit paler than usual. "I heard raised voices and chaos." She gave the assembly one long look, watching everyone in turn.

"My good Arls and Banns" she continued "There should not be any discord among us. After all, this country is strong, and it impressed all of Thedas. If it would appease your mind that a figure of authority is present, I will sit in this assembly everyday and listen to the smaller problems that we now face. They are important for the future and require our attention but not dispute."

With these words, the good people thought that agitation and civil war had been avoided, but in private, her Ladyship told Arl Eamon that, for some time now, she had reckoned some of the Bannorns were not to be trusted, and that she wished to make those that would seize power reveal themselves. She then sent the Arl back to his estate with a smile and the assurance that she would prevail. What, and who she suspected, she kept it to herself, not trusting even the walls around them.

Time passed, maybe a month or so, and though the Queen was back in her seat and took care of everything, still she remained elusive at the reveling of the court. So when Bann Aodhagan, an ambitious and newly appointed member of the landsmeet, requested to speak to her Grace as soon as he reached Denerim, he was told that her Majesty didn't allow visitors this late into the night. The Bann insisted even after he was told that her Ladyship was probably sleeping. He argued and demanded, swearing that his pledge to the King should not be delayed. Finally the guards let him in.

He went directly to the Queen's suit, leaving her little time to dress. In her chambers, he closed the door behind himself, and her Majesty and he spoke for hours. The next morning, everyone in the city was talking about how her Ladyship was leaving for Aodhagan's Bannorn. Some said that she had convinced the Bann that the King could take Denerim's castle back by force or by some other means that only he was aware of.

Oh! Please my Lord sit down, let me finish… I said it was a tale about your wife but I'm not here to mock you! Maker forbid, I would not speak of such grievous matters in front of so many if it were so. For your Queen is beautiful indeed but her presence in court is not due to her good looks! Even you, my Lord, trust her with much… but we are getting ahead of ourselves now! Yes?

As I have said before, Bann Aodhagan's strong voice at the gate had alerted her Majesty. She exchanged her clothes with a lady residing in the castle and instructed her how to behave with this Bann. The Bann wasn't aware that it was with lady Caoimhe that he spoke all night, made so many promises and it was she who he was bringing to his bannorns. As he departed, with his lady beside him, a crowd of curious assembled around his passage. At the first they laid in a shocked silence but cheers finally erupted and followed him. So pleased was he of his conquest, that he didn't look to see that the assembly was cheering for a woman of royal stature among them waving at the Bann's escort and discretely inviting the people to do so too! When Bann Aodhagan's last man was out of the city, the Queen went back in the castle. Her Majesty's partisans made sure that Bann Aodhagan didn't receive any news of her remaining in Denerim.

The Queen remained hidden for a little over a week. When her Grace came back to the assembly, her first words were to publicly bless the soon to be declared union of Bann Aodhagan and the woman he believed was the Queen, lest this noble man was not keeping his courteous promises. I have heard that the Bann will marry lady Caoihme next summer, since she had shown grace and cleverness, trapping him with words. She didn't refuse him, as pleased as she was in his company and his passionate personality. In light of these events though, lady Caoimhe was the one appointed to represent the Bannorn at the Landsmeet. Such a good supporter my Lord and your Queen have you gained!

This display of your Lady's cunning won her much respect from the people, but among the lords not all were impressed or stopped. Soon after her Grace's return, Arl Diccory started pressing his influence on weaker bannorns, wishing to be allowed to raise an army. The Queen denied him, seeing no threat to the land. After 3 days of pointless debates her Majesty told the Arl that she would never bow to his wishes…. Nor him!

The Arl left the assembly enraged, and during the same night, with all his men he invaded the castle courts and set up their camp so that no one could come or get out without his knowing. What were his intentions, no one knew… maybe he thought her Grace could be tamed that way… maybe he wanted to show her she wasn't as strong as she thought… maybe he just wanted to show her his own power. But after ten days Arl Diccory still needed the Queen's approval at the council for the upraise of an army. Too many doubted his claim that her Majesty, being suddenly sick, had asked him to take care of the land in the King's stead, especially since he moved the assembly to a tent rather than the castle's great hall.

To calm the rumors that he might have murdered the Queen and the consequences that her Grace's prolonged absence would ensure, such as the prompted return of the King, Arl Diccory decided to invite some lords and ladies for a meal in his camp. He declared that, at the feast, her Majesty would serve him, acknowledging him as her lord and regent. Exhibiting her Ladyship would also prove that she was still alive and should she faint, out of exhaustion, it would only support his say that the lovely Queen was very sick.

When the cooks had prepared the sumptuous meal and those invited where seated, the Arl sent for her Majesty… (Chuckles) … By the face you make at this simple notion, my Lord, I can see you know your wife well. Let's just say for those here who don't know her yet, when she learned what was asked of her, supper was promptly served and the Queen's aim near perfect. It took 3 guards to "escort" her Grace back to the castle… 4! I was forgetting the one who was badly injured. Needless to say that the Arl did not receive his brethrens' support in his causes, yet he stubbornly held the castle and her Majesty as hostages. Word began to spread among the Banns that if her Ladyship should ever come out of the castle, she should receive some help and avoid being locked in against her wish.

Two days later, a lot of the Royal couple supporters demanded that the Queen preside the council. So strong where their voices that Arl Diccory had no options but to send for her. All day she sat in the assembly's tent, listening and resolving discord amongst the Bannorns. Her men at the castle, seizing the opportunity to fight without putting her Grace at risk, managed to drive the Arl's men off. When the day was spent, many of the Banns were reluctant to submit her Majesty back to Arl Diccory, not knowing the effort made. To avoid yet another blood shed, and to give her men more time, her Grace instructed that she would settle this one last matter before the night. Gravely, she looked at everyone present, and then, she started her speech. Her words where meant to kindle the lords' pride in what was accomplished throughout history, ever she focused on Ferelden having to stay united and to rebuild what was lost, but Arl Diccory was talking of battles, revenge and conquest. His arguments would always go back to the fact that, since the country had proved his might during the Blight, it should now impose it. At last he questioned the Queen, to stay - those are his words - a small ruler of a small kingdom or to support him as his Queen or even better his Empress!

Silence and expectation were wrapping the room, and just as you are now all focused on the sound of my voice, the assembly waited on her Majesty's decision. With carefully chosen words she hinted that the Arl was welcome in the army, should the King listen to his counsel, but as for herself…

"It is the man I married… not his title." She declared proudly rising from her seat and retreating to the now free castle.

That was my story, ladies and lords, though I dare say it has not unfolded itself completely yet. It is, so far, one of loyalty, some strength and love as so many of the most beautiful ones. Do you not agree my Lord?"

* *

"At this I empty my cup! To Loyalty! To Strength! And to Love" Alistair said with the strong and sure voice he used for ceremonies. A smile and tenderness played on his face just before he put the cup to his lips and drank from it. After a moment he went on. "May the Maker watch over you my good lord, for I shall not wait for you to wake before I leave tomorrow morning. Long have I stayed here, and though you have been an excellent host, my only wish is to be back, now that our negotiations are done. I have given orders to my men and we will leave as soon as there is sun."

"Very well, your Majesty, I should not hinder you. The Maker may allow me to be your guess in days to come. It would be an honor for me to meet your Lady in person; she has shown qualities in this story that are rare and makes many envious! It makes people curious and eager to learn… the end of this story!" That didn't please Alistair but only Leliana noticed; to everyone else he remained civil and went on with the unofficial ceremony of his departure.

Alistair was up with the first ray of light. His orders where carried and his men ready. The goods he was bringing back where all in chariots and they waited for him to start the march.

After the mid day meal, Alistair urged his men to be on their way. The King's senses were tingling, something he hadn't felt for a long time. It wasn't long as they went on with the march that some fighting sounds on the road up ahead were heard. The King realized first that there were darkspawns ambushed up there and second that Leliana was going as a scout to investigate on the noise. He was not aware that she came with them but he didn't have time to ponder that question yet. He named 3 guards to go with him leaving the rest to defend the caravan and ran after her. She was already fighting two genlocks scouts and he could see at least five more coming her way. He charges the first, knocking him down with his shield, and beheaded the other one. Leliana was fine killing the third. He rallied his men and helped them kill yet an other. In his haste, he had picked up one younger guard, and was very careful to get all the enemies' attention to spare the boy on his first assault. When these genlocks where slain, one of Leliana's arrow flew by his head just to get in the hand of a shriek behind him. With a thrust of his shield the fiend was on the ground and he plunged his sword in it to kill the creature.

"I will watch your back…"she said with a smile. Alistair knew there were more darkspawns just further up, thus he cautioned everyone and sent the youngest back to the caravan with new orders.

As they approached they could see that another caravan laid there, and bowmen where defending what was left of their small camp against a large number of stragglers. Leliana unleashed a flight of arrows as Alistair and his two guards charged. One they slew easily as the other gathered around them. And then he saw it… an Alpha Hurlock… Leliana had left her bow and was summoning a poisonous spider. She has seen it too; the arachnid would keep the Alpha Hurlock busy until they killed all the other darkspawns - usual tactic. It was his turn: war cry, stun as many as possible. The two guards could not keep it up, not with so many darkspawns and no healer. They killed one more. Leliana got closer and began her hypnotic song to stun the fiends yet again, but even she would need some healing. As Alistair was thinking of the best tactic to undertake, something caught his eyes - a battle axe, plunging in the remaining group of darkspawns. As it cleaved another Hurlock, the King could finally see its owner. Well, this brightens the situation! These creatures had no chances against him _and_ a berserker dwarf, but even if he or Ogren could manage to kill the Alpha, he wasn't sure his guards would survive. A warm feeling surrounded him, and and pain left him. So they had a healer! Time to go back to the tactics.

"That's what we needed woman!" said the dwarf. "Now to make the big one dance… come on! I'll take it for the first spin! Sodding creatures! Aren't you supposed to be back in the Deep Roads?"

"Wynne? Ogren? This is unexpected! I…" He started to say but again, a shriek used this distraction to attack his flank. With the edge of his shield he hit it three times sending it to the ground with the last blow. The stragglers where defeated easily, even the bowmen and guards felt somehow unneeded. The King, the dwarf, the mage and the bard; each of them knew exactly what to do. There was no breach in their defenses; their fighting was perfect, just as if some unheard voice was commending them.

When the darkspawns were all dead, and the men, though a bit shaken, could take the road again, they met with the King's caravan. Leaving the bowmen on this road would mean their death. This was not an option Alistair was comfortable with, but he really had to reach Denerim as soon as possible. After some discussions, in which his safety was the main objection, Alistair took with him Ogren, Leliana and Wynne to go back to the city. At this, the guards could not argue after the battle they just witnessed, and the King in the capital would not be an easy target as he would on the road. Back in Denerim, the King would sent more men and chariots to help the caravan. Until then, they should move on with caution, and as fast as the beast of burden could go with the extra charge.

On their way, Alistair and his company avoided cities and villages where the King could be recognized, on Leliana's request. They did encounter a few more darkspawns but not a big group like before and they used the tactics they practiced many times before, so the fiends where slain in no time. As he talked to the others Alistair learned that none of them wasn't anywhere near Denerim within the last months. Wynne was at the circle of Magi to order it after the retirement of First Enchanter Irving, and to do some researches of her own. Ogren had visited Felsi and that was a discussion he didn't want to hear more about. As for Leliana, she had been on the road. She got her recent news and story of the capital through Zevran. But Zev wasn't in the city anymore. He stayed as long as he could but it wasn't safe for him any longer. He had come to Leliana one night, a week before, and had urged her to go back to the capital. That bothered Alistair, should the Crow learn that their rogue assassin had a soft spot for his wife!.. But Leliana had reassured him "your lady is in no danger!" she said. "She has way to know that sort of thing, yes? And do you think that Zev or I would allow any of them to get near her? No, of course!"

Denerim stood tall, as it always did, as its King approached after a long day of march. It reminded him of the time he used to walk around the country with the woman he now had married. She was always ready to help people, and thus they had walked this country back and forth. Still, the sight of the capital had inspired some strength in them to go on as the day began to dime.

It was completely dark now, but the gates were open and the guards slain. At once, all the company's thoughts were for the Queen. Alistair would have rushed to the Royal Palace, tactics and caution forgotten, but as he turned the first street, the large shape of a mabari came from between two houses and jumped near him. It let a small whine, and then was off.

"Drust! Where is your mistress? Tell me where, Drust!" Alistair's voice was not as sure as he usually let it sound, wrapped in worries as he was. The dog was heading for the market district, and so they all followed, though the mabari was soon out of view. On their approach they met Shianni.

"The Maker did bless you with good timing yet again, my Lord." Said the elf looking surprised. "What should we do?"

"Just arrived, where is the Queen?" The King's tone was not molded with the proper intonation the court required, but his concern was plain. That is when they all heard Drust's powerful bark not too far away. The Queen was walking up the road, clad for war, as if to meet them. She didn't notice them as she was giving orders to a group of guards

"Send the elders and the children in a safe place! The castle would be the best if they can go that far. We need everybody else to quenches the fires"

"But your Majesty, there will not be enough guards in the palace to…"

"It is lives we are talking about, Ser! It is the citizens that we must protect!" She said slowly to emphasis each of her words. "And I don't care about pots and silk!" She went on as for herself. "I've been held captive in those halls long enough, some change would be more than appreciated!" She was close now, but had not seen them yet as she was thinking of the best solution. Now that he knew she was safe, Alistair smiled. He hadn't seen her for more than two month, but she was still the strong woman, fearless captain and hero of Ferelden that he could count on.

"Dear Maker!" Wynne said "she is exhausted!"

That pulled the attention of the Queen and her escort to the small group.

"You should have told me that you wanted to redecorate, I would have brought more silk and fabrics" The King said leaning on the wall. Many emotions crossed her feature, but after a minute she was the Queen once more, proud and resourceful. Nothing could stop her in her duty. At once she reported to the King, putting her feelings aside.

"It seems that Arl Diccory has not appreciated the last refusal I made to his propositions." She had put her hands behind her back, like when they were in camp and she had a question for him. It made him smile even more, practical as ever and with a bit of humor. Those traits of her character had always put him at ease when he was unsure. It was her automatic response to him being nervous, though this state of his was more for her welfare in the moment than any court problems. She went on as he approached her so they could talk in lower voices. "He gathered some of his men and they are torching some houses in different places in the city. It doesn't ruin the city, it just makes people homeless and scared. When his allies will get here in the morning, I would have to either declare war to his Arling, where his army would be needed or capitulated and he could justify his army one way or another. I think that news of your upcoming made him act a bit sooner than he expected. What he doesn't know is that my brother and some of his men are on there way..." She trailed.

"Your thoughts about this?" He asked knowing he would not get a chance later. Ever since they took the throne she made it clear that she didn't want to reign as Anora and Cailan so Alistair and her always discussed the judgment before giving the sentence in as much privacy that they were allowed.

"We should settle this before his men get here, or we won't have the upper hand. He is ambitious, and influent. Killing him would only help those who would oppose us, or give a good excuse to his allies to attack." She stopped as she was thinking, and then she looked at Alistair with a decided look on her face. "In the army his talents would be of great use!" she then looked puzzled. "I'm still undecided to where he should be appointed, though."

"I think it is an excellent idea, my dear! I shall appoint him in your unit then!" He said waiting for her surprised answer.

"Pardon?" she didn't disappoint him "Why?"

"As I see it, he is devoted to you so I think you would be safe." She waited, knowing that there was more to it. Alistair smile grew as he went on. "But more importantly, in your unit, he would have to train with YOU… I bet that within a month he won't want to hear of war ever again in his life! Poor man!" He said with an exaggerated pained expression. Her answering smile left no doubt to her intentions "I wager that I can make him regret it within lest than 3 weeks!"

"What does my lady is willing to wager?" he asked almost closing the gap between them, guards and everyone else forgotten for the moment. It was Ogren that brought them back to reality.

"Hey! Is something…"

"Of course!" interrupted Wynne "… the city, it's still burning!"

Alistair regretfully took his eye off the woman he loved with a sigh. Duty had to come first. "I want Arl Diccory and his men captured… avoid killing! And put everyone that can help to get some water and stop the fires! Those who are too young or old should, as her Majesty has ordered, go to the castle or any safe place we can secure. Shianni can you get more elves?"

As Alistair took commandment, the Queen slipped behind. Leliana looked at her "What's wrong?" she asked with a voice full of concern, yet not too high as to get the King's attention. "Oh!!! Maker be praised!" But the Queen stopped her. Alistair was still instructing the men with his assured voice.

"You, take five more guards and attend the gates! We can expect an army at our door but I won't let those doors open for them! The only one allowed to enter is Teyrn Fergus. Should he come tonight tell him we will stay in the Alienage and defend it until the situation is under control! He can send his knights in the city to help where they can, following my orders." At once both group started running again each in different directions. "So… was it… how do you say this? Fun?" Asked Ogren who was running beside the King. Alistair didn't understand what the dwarf was talking about but he held his breath, just in case.

It wasn't a long road to the Alienage, but some street were blocked and forced them to make many detours. Wherever they encountered people, they evacuated them to safer places. At dawn they finally saw Teyrn Fergus and some of his men running in their direction, and among them, an unarmed man under close watch. That explained why no more clamors where heard, and the city was going back to its normal state. The Teyrn was about to salute his liege when Drust barked again. He was close to his mistress, who had fallen behind. Alistair hadn't noticed. It was not how she usually acted. At once, the three men hasten to her Majesty's side, but they were beaten by Wynne and Leliana, who were closer.

"I'm alright!" affirmed the Queen "just out of breath!"

"Well, you should not have to run with us! How very inconsiderate!" The bard said, her eyes sending daggers at the men as her hand where making sure the Queen was steady. Wynne smiled "she is right, everything will be all right! But she need rest" She then turn to Alistair. He was bewildered. He was supposed to do something but had no idea what it was!

"You can't blame him!" The Queen said with an exhausted, yet tender smile. She then composed herself. "I am sorry my Lord, for I haven't had much to eat and even less rest and so you see me and I am weary. Those I could manage, as I always did but for one… change… I had hoped to tell you this at a feast, or celebration of your return but…" she was looking in his eyes and could see that he was still wondering where this conversation was going as she stumbled on her emotions as well as her words. Then, with her last forces and the sweetest look, she continued simply "I am with child." She saw understanding, surprise, joy and care shift in his eyes but she could no longer keep hers open. She fainted.

The end!


End file.
